


Pretty

by Kaillingme (Setty94)



Series: Songs for the Weekend [1]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setty94/pseuds/Kaillingme
Summary: (Transferred work from another site.)Tired of being stood up by Jongin, Kyungsoo goes out for a night on his own and picks up a new kink, in the form of Kai.





	Pretty

 

Kyungsoo crossed his arms and sat down on the couch in a huff. Jongin was supposed to be at his house four hours ago. They had made plans to watch a movie together and cuddle since it was too cold outside to do much. It wasn’t the first time Jongin stood him up either. In fact he had been doing so for the past month and a half and Kyungsoo was beginning to think that maybe he was cheating on him.

He checked his phone one last time and tossed it on the counter. ‘ _Whatever. His loss.’_ He thought bitterly.

He then tugged off the big t-shirt he was wearing as he walked to the bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and then sneered. If Jongin wasn’t going to come through with their plans _again_ then he’d make his own.

After a quick shower, Kyungsoo styled his hair messily and dug through his closet to find his tightest pants, the ones that hugged his thighs and made every person he passed by pant with desire. He knew that when he wore those pants that no one could resist him. Hell, he wore them when he first met Jongin and was rather surprised that they had lasted more than a few nights together.

Kyungsoo had never been one for relationships – his longest one prior to Jongin was about three weeks long. So the fact that he and Jongin had been together for a little over a year shocked him more and more each day. But, seeing as Jongin had been avoiding him and ignoring his calls, he figured it was time to call it quits.

He slid on a low cut tank he adjusted it so it just barely brushed his waistband. He grabbed a jacket and was out the door before he even finished putting it on. He snorted and rolled his eyes. ‘ _To think I had been falling for him.’_

Once inside the club, Kyungsoo blinked his eyes to adjust to the flashing lights. Everyone was dancing in slow gyrations, body to body, skin on skin. It was exactly what Kyungsoo needed to let loose. He rolled his shoulders slowly as he felt the music course through him.

He was drawn to the crowd on the floor by an unknown force. He felt hands caress him as he made his way to the center where the strongest urge to dance was coming from. He could see a tall dark haired man dancing with another person and he knew right then that he wanted him to be his partner.

He leaned against whoever was behind him and pressed back onto him while eyeing the figure in front of him seductively. He raised a single eyebrow at him before he bent at the waist and gave the man behind him a wink. He had no idea who he was dancing with, but he knew he was turning him on.

The song changed to a seductive beat with smooth voiced singer. It was all of two seconds before the dark haired figure was behind him, hands on his waist and grinding against him. Kyungsoo glanced over his shoulder at him and calmly noted that the figure looked remarkably like Jongin except his hair was slightly darker and his eyes were full of lust.

“What’s your name?” Kyungsoo yelled over the music. It was just starting to pick up and he could feel the man behind him dig his fingers into his hips.

“Kai.” He shouted back and then licked his lips as he brushed his hands down Kyungsoo’s sides.

Kyungsoo nodded and pressed his entire body against Kai. He could feel his heartbeat throbbing in his chest. His senses felt heightened and every move he made, Kai met with equal passion. He found himself being turned around and soon he was face to face with Kai.

Eyes met and electricity passed between them. Lips locked in an instant and hands roamed. They may as well have been alone on the dance floor. Everyone else melted away and the music seemed to grow even louder. He could feel Kai’s arousal through his pants and knew he was quickly matching him. Their clothed bodies were pressed against each other as they grinded.

Kyungsoo broke their kiss and pulled on Kai’s hair making him expose his neck before he breathed on it. He could taste the salt of Kai’s sweat as he licked him once and whispered in his ear for him to come back to his place.

Somehow Kai understood him and it was only moments before they were stumbling out of the club barely able to control their hands. The cab ride back to Kyungsoo’s place was even more intense as they fought to keep some semblance of decency. Once the door was opened all thoughts other than animalistic carnal need were gone.

Clothes were ripped off of each other as their legs tangled on the way to the bedroom. They fell to the ground on the side of the bed lips locked and tongues tasting each other. The bruising force of Kai’s fingers digging into Kyungsoo’s hips made him gasp. Tonight he wanted nothing but to feel dirty and raw.

He reached down to jerk Kai off but his hands were brushed aside and pinned above him. Kai flashed a devious smile before attacking him with rough kisses. He squirmed and linked his legs around Kai’s middle, keeping him from going further and pulled his arms free.

Once he was in control he yanked open the nightstand and fumble for the lube. After generously coating himself and Kai’s opening he began working him with his fingers before pushing in. his eyes closed as the heat of Kai surrounded him. It was glorious and wrong, but he didn’t care. He needed this.

Kai looked up at him with hooded eyes and moaned quietly as Kyungsoo’s thrusts quickened. It had been a while since he fucked a perfect stranger and he could barely keep himself from climaxing. He felt Kai tighten around him before he was suddenly flipped on his stomach.

Kai’s hands roamed his body from his shoulders to his ass where he gave him a hard smack. Kyungsoo whined which caused another smack and then another until he was sure he was bright red. ‘ _Fuck.’_ He thought and bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Kai had already slickened himself and stretched Kyungsoo. When he finally entered Kyungsoo shivered.

Kai took no time warming Kyungsoo up with slow thrusts and instead hammered into him. It was painful at first but Kyungsoo wanted this. He wanted that sting. He wanted to feel used and sore for days. He dug his nails into the carpet as Kai canted into him. His hands felt foreign and callused, nothing at all like Jongin’s gentle touch. The thought of getting back at Jongin turned him on even more. He almost wished he could see him getting pounded so mercilessly.

Kyungsoo jerked himself as Kai fucked him even harder. There was nothing sensuous about it at all and he loved every second. He screwed his eyes shut and let out moan. God, he had never been this loud with Jongin.

“Louder.” Kai breathed.

Kyungsoo obeyed and completely let himself go. His knees felt raw from the carpet and his eyes watered from the intense pleasure he was feeling. He stroked himself even faster until he came in thick streams all over his fingers.

Kai pressed Kyungsoo flat to the ground, laying himself on top of him. Kyungsoo could hear every quiet mumble from him as Kai undulated into him. He could feel the fibers on his cheek with each thrust. Their sweat clad bodies were sliding against each other when Kai bit into Kyungsoo’s shoulder.

“Ah!” it caught him by surprise, but the flush after the pain felt even more amazing. Kyungsoo grunted. “Again.” Kai bit down again, closer to his neck and Kyungsoo could feel pressure building in his groin. His thoughts scattered and nothing was coherent except for the steady rhythm of Kai sliding in and out of him. The burst of pain when he bit down on him again gave him a moment of clarity before he was muddled by the pleasure.

Kai leaned back to his knees and pulled Kyungsoo up into a new position. Kyungsoo was trembling from the rush, his legs quivered and his arms almost buckled. This was entirely different from the way he and Jongin made love. This was ten times better. When Kai grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled slowly, each thrust giving him that little sting, Kyungsoo came again. He had no clue pain could feel so good.

Kyungsoo reached around and dugs his nails into Kai’s thigh making him hiss under his breath before he responded by raking his nails down Kyungsoo’s back. He arched under Kai’s hands and whimpered. This was so fucking intense.

“More.” Kyungsoo gasped and Kai drug his nails down Kyungsoo’s side and stopped halfway when he came inside him, hips spasming.

He rolled off of Kyungsoo and began pulling on his clothes. “We should do that again.” He said and scribbled his number on the inside cover of a novel on Kyungsoo’s nightstand.

Kyungsoo laid there listening to his heart hammer in his chest before he nodded. “Yeah.” He knew Kai was already gone by the time he answered, but that didn’t matter. By tomorrow he’d be over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I bought The Weeknd's album and have been invaded by fic ideas, and this was the first one I wrote. Also it's been a while since I've written smut so it's about time I get back into the groove of things. I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this!
> 
> Also this fic may have other pairings aside from kaisoo, but it all depends on what the song inspires.
> 
> Until next time lovelies~


End file.
